


Trashed

by schmalityfun



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmalityfun/pseuds/schmalityfun
Summary: This fic lights up faster than flash paper. Plot? You'll figure it out





	1. Chapter 1

"Coming out."  
  
The doors to the hotel opened. Jaz spun in front of Dalton so suddenly that his body collided with hers. She drew her fingertips along his jaw, enticing him into a kiss. He met her eyes briefly with the slightest hint of a smile. She touched her mouth to his and watched his expression as she gently pressed her tongue between his lips. Looking over her shoulder, he rolled her into the alley, pinning her against the brick. He tilted her chin, teasing her lips with his mouth, "Got him?" Ignoring her own breathy sigh over the com, Jaz shoved her hands into the top of his pants, keeping her elbows low, so that she could see the sidewalk.  
  
The man scanned the street and walked to the curb dialing his phone. Preach wrinkled his brow behind the spotter, "He's right behind you, Top."

Adam disentangled his tongue from Jaz before he could speak. "Amir, get ready. Preach, give the word," Adam's directive clearly punctuated by the kiss.

From across the street McG laughed softly into his mic and turned away.  
  
"Put me up against the wall," Jaz insisted.

When Top hesitated, Preach stepped in, "She's right. Get her mic above your jacket."

Adam's belt fell loose under Jaz's hands. With a groan he hiked up her skirt and lifted her off the ground so that she could lock her legs around his waist. Jaz ran her fingers through his hair and sucked at his earlobe pretending to look out for voyeurs.  
  
"I think his call connected. Preach, are you getting anything?" Jaz unbuttoned the top of her blouse so that it fell over her shoulder, leaving Adam with a face full of cleavage and exposing her hidden mic to the open air.  
  
"Yeah, that's better. It's patchy but I got him."  
  
"We need him to look at me."  
  
The team fell silent.  
  
"He's about to die, why does it matter," she arched her back against the brick to get a better look at the target.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want me to do. I'm kinda in a bad spot here," Adam noticed his breath cause her nipples to peak against exposed lace. "McG get out your phone."  
  
Jaz drove her heels into Adam's ass.  
  
Joe tapped the screen to pull them into focus, "Giddy-up."  
  
"It's on, sweetheart," Adam pulled her thighs open and  thrust his hips into her.  
  
"Do your worst. These panties are already trashed," Jaz pressed the back of her head into the brick, arching into Adam's open mouth against her breast.    
  
"Now Jaz, he saw me." McG stepped toward the road, pointing as if face timing a friend.  
  
Jaz began to buck in Dalton's arms. She threw her head to the side, imagining everything she thought he'd like to do to her. She let herself cry out. The man turned to look.  
  
"Amir?"  
  
"I'm ready, Top," Amir replied.

Adam locked his eyes on Jaz, gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise; his fingers wrapped so close he could feel the heat. He dug them deeper into her skin, intentionally marking her. She gave him a split second of vulnerability before Preach gave Amir the word to go.  
  
McG zoomed in tight on Dalton's hands, his right clearly visible in the recording. Pulling back out he paused long enough to catch Dalton's left arm extend to the wall bracing himself against Jaz's thrashing body. His belt hung loose but his pants were fastened.  
  
Looking back to the target, none of that mattered. The man's eyes were on Jaz as he spoke into the phone. Her shirt was nearly torn off by the brick and her skirt bunched above naked thighs. Her hair poured over her shoulders with long thick strands falling seductively across her face. Her mouth opened wide with every gasp and moan. Her hands pressed back against the wall with her palms out before dragging her hair back and to the side. She could hold an audience.  
  
Amir brought the taxi to a smooth stop near the man watching Jaz writhe against the alley wall. He rolled down the window and called, "Sir?"  
  
The man turned as if brought back to reality. Amir stepped around to gather his bag and open the door but the man was already inside. Amir returned to the driver's seat and pulled away.  
  
"They're clear," Preach announced.  
  
"Alright, everyone, get to the car," Top broke away from the way Jaz stared at him comfortably wedged between his body and the brick. He suddenly felt short of oxygen. They both looked around to confirm they were alone. Adam sighed heavily. Supporting her weight with one arm under her ass, he peeled her leg away and set her down on her feet. She leaned back against the wall and slid her knee between his. He buttoned her blouse, letting his fingers ghost against her skin. She inhaled deeply, knowing he didn't miss how hard her nipples were beneath the fabric. She reached beneath the rumpled skirt and pulled off her ruined thong. Adam buckled his belt and got ready to sprint for the road at the far end of the alley.  
  
"So you know what you do to me," she pushed the the saturated scrap of soft cotton against his chest and dropped it into his hands.  
  
His fingers closed. Adam leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek but she turned and ran down the alley. Tucking the panties into his pocket, he chased her to the car.  
  
Jaz slid across the back seat into McG with Adam on her heels. He jumped in behind her, crowding her into Joe, and slammed the door.  
  
Joe leaned forward around Jaz and tapped the seat back in front of him, "We're good."  
  
Preach glanced up to see McG twist back against the door as Jaz fought to dig a seat belt out of her ass.  
  
She butted her head into his ribs as she struggled find room between them, so he dropped his arms around her and drug her across his lap so that she sat between his thighs with her legs folded up onto the seat, "Better?"  
  
The way Jaz lounged against his chest and  looked at Top, glancing to the mirror to be sure she was clear, before opening her knees so that her legs stretched out comfortably in Adam's lap had Joe's attention.  
  
Adam kept his cool and looked up from Jaz's open legs to catch Joe watching him stare. The heat in Joe's eyes spilled into a smile as he wedged Jaz's skirt just a little higher, exposing the marred, tender flesh. Jaz rubbed her hand down Joe's forearm until he dipped between her legs and plunged one finger deep inside her. She bit her lip in silence and rocked her hips into him as he withdrew. Checking the mirror, before locking his eyes on Adam, Joe closed his lips and sucked it clean. "You taste as good as you look," he held his stare as he purred in her ear.

Adam turned on Jaz like a lightening storm. Making sure Preach had his attention on the road, Adam knocked Jaz's foot from seat to the floor board. The single action forced her thighs wide open across Joe's leg. Adam smirked at her look of surprise and reached to the floor board, planting one hand on the seat between her legs. With his face low, he tugged her sandal from her foot and burned his lips against the developing bruise high on her inner thigh. Jaz felt Joe's chest rumble with a silent growl.  
  
Adam sat up, closed Jaz's knees and tucked them against Joe's side. He nudged Joe's arm so that he wrapped it around her, covering what her skirt didn't. "You dropped your shoe, Princess." Adam tossed the sandal into her lap.  
  
Preach pulled onto the side of the road as Amir walked toward them carrying the man's bag. He opened the front passenger side door and passed the bag to Dalton, "Phone's inside." Dalton sat the bag on the seat next to him and moved closer to McG and Jaz. Amir pulled his door closed and turned to question McG.  
  
"Apparently she doesn't like seat belts in her ass but you called shotgun so…" he shrugged towards his occupied lap with a grin.  
  
Amir rolled his eyes, faced forward and detonated the explosive hidden in the taxi he'd parked on the overlook up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaz felt her body respond even before Adam spread his hand over her leather clad ass in full view of the bikers at the end of the bar and leaned in close to take the pitcher of beer before she could, "That for me or them?" She tossed her hair over her back and looked up at him.

Adam let his eyes roam over her face. Tilting his head in amusement at the thick band of soft pink lace that made him want to close his fingers around her neck before ripping away the cascade of fine sheer mesh so his hungry mouth could devour the breasts that her bra seemed to offer up just for him."That for me or for them?" he nodded toward the table full of corporate eye candy she'd been watching since they walked in the door. 

Jaz savored the question, "You know I'm all yours." She kicked away from the bar and returned to their table, swinging her hips in that way that made Adam forget the room.

Joe cut his eyes to the rowdy group of men catcalling her from the end of the bar. Jaz kept her focus on Joe, her posture exuded confidence but he knew the look of apprehension hidden in her eyes. He stood up from the round booth to greet her. Grateful, Jaz ran her hands up chiseled arms, over his chest, and down around his waist pulling him close.

"Just say the word," Joe nuzzled her ear and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I know," Jaz drew her palm softly down his cheek and slid around under Preach's waiting arm.

Adam set the pitcher down as the waitress brought over a tray of shots. She laid her hand against Adam's waist to let him know she was there. She paused as he turned to look her. Jaz watched her pull her lip between her teeth and turn up the corner of her mouth. Joe chuckled as Jaz noisily cleared the center of the table, slapping one hand against the wood, and leaned across pulling the pitcher from Adam's hand.

Adam caught Joe's attention over the girl's shoulder. With a slight tilt of his chin toward Jaz, he looked back down at the girl's rack with an approving smile. The girl tore herself from Dalton and smiled at Amir's glass of water before her gaze fell over McG sprawled out against the vinyl. Her eyes darkened and her cheeks flushed as she looked him over letting her eyes rest at his crotch.

Adam loved the fire that bloomed in Jaz as she struggled not to straddle Joe in front of the bitch. Jaz turned her glare on Adam, demanding that he somehow intervene.

Helping her empty the tray, Adam reserved the last shot for himself. He winked at Joe and threw it back. The girl's eyes blew wide as Joe tugged Adam's hand to his lap and buried his tongue in Adam's mouth. She froze, gawking at the way Adam returned the kiss. Jaz banged on the table, "Hey! Yeah, we're good, honey."

Adam and Joe broke away in laughter as the girl scurried away.

"This team just has no shame," Amir shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry Amir, I won't let anyone make you feel violated," Adam poured a refill from the pitcher and motioned to McG. As the shot slid across the wood into his hand, Adam caught Amir staring at Jaz over the rim of his glass. Opening his knee into Joe under the table, Adam called him out. "Unless you want to be, that is. I mean, everyone has their kink."

"Yeah, Amir, who doesn't like a tight ass in leather with a bad attitude," Joe grinned.

"Only if she's true platinum blonde," Amir quipped.

Preach laughed, "Shit, my wife at home is all the kink I need. Are we really free, Top? Cause if so, I've got a flight to catch."

"Yep, 5 weeks baby," Dalton spun the empty shot glass in front of him. They all knew better than to count on it. Patricia did her best, but they were always called back early.

Joe pulled the pitcher from the center of the table, and leveled his eyes on Adam "What about you, Top? Who are you going home with tonight?"

Dalton abandoned the glass, letting it clatter to a stop, "You mean after that, I'm not going home with you?"

Joe tilted his head and smiled, "Oh yeah, you'd like that. What about you, Jaz?"

Jaz raised her eyebrows and looked across the bar, "Since you two are taken, I'm thinking the brunette in the suit might be fun."

Joe, chugged the rest of the beer straight from the pitcher, "Oh yeah, nice. She looks ready to play. Amir? What about you buddy?

Amir turned to find the woman chatting at a table with male colleagues but every few seconds looking at Jaz, "I also have a flight."

"Where to?" Joe slumped back comfortably from the table.

"Like he's going to tell you the truth," Jaz rolled her eyes and stood up in the seat.

"Go get her, Jaz," Preach wrapped an arm around her legs and patted her hip. Jaz bent down and kissed the top of his head purposely putting her ass inches from Joe's face.

She felt his hand on her calf. Jaz smiled down at Joe and stepped over his legs, straddling him. His eyes danced with a mischievous grin as he brought his free hand to her other leg and began to rub his way down to her ankles.

Jaz felt her face flush and her breath quicken. Her eyes darted up from his lap to his face demanding confirmation.

"Change your mind? You're more than welcome to stay."

Unable to swallow back her arousal she shifted her weight and brought both feet between Joe and Adam.

Without removing his hand from Joe's cock, Adam raised an eyebrow and smiled up at her, "Have fun, Jazzy."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's our ride," Preach emptied his glass and shoved his phone in his pocket. Amir tapped the table and slid out of the booth so that Preach could close out with the bartender. Jaz jumped to the floor fighting to keep her attention on the trim figure beckoning her to the ladies room. She knew from the way her body throbbed and hummed that  her cheeks were deep crimson and her eyes black with desperate need. Her breath came course and ragged. She felt sure the whole bar could read her face and diamond hard nipples and know exactly what she was thinking. She put a hand to the wall to steady herself. Refusing to give away their secret, she forced herself to follow the woman. There would be plenty of time once Preach and Amir left for the airport.

"Can you guys let him know I'll meet him outside?" Amir asked before following Jaz.

Amir's hand fell lightly over Jaz's shoulder as he passed her. Surprised at the contact she looked up to see him back through the door to the men's room with a smile. She forced herself to smile back and turned to the opposite door as he disappeared.

Adam watched Jaz strut to the hallway at the back of the bar. He crossed his arms over his chest to let Amir know that he saw everything. Amir grinned at Dalton and shook his head as the men broke eye contact. Jaz was gone. Adam's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way the darkness seemed to swallow her away from him.

Suddenly Jaz felt the floor drop from beneath her. Her body driven through a cold metal door into the glaring acidity of a street lamp, she'd begun to fight before the realization hit her. The stench of bad cologne mixed with the smell of leather as reality flooded her senses. She kicked forcefully at the metal door trying to draw attention and bit the greasy hand that covered her lips.

"Fucking bitch!" The ground retreated again as she tumbled through the air into what felt like the branches of a leather wrapped tree trunk.

As soon as pavement solidified, Jaz drove her heel along the second man's shin jamming it hard through the laces into the top of his foot.

Freeing one arm she drove her elbow back into the man's face sending blood exploding from his nose. The first man's grip closed painfully around her elbow. Yanking her body towards him, he shoved a blade to her throat. Taking advantage of the way he tore her other arm free in the transfer, she pulled her own knife and drove it back into his gut. She felt the lace collar around her neck fall loose as the dying man tried to slit her throat.

Rolling out of his grasp, Jaz wrenched the weapon free and buried it in the other man's neck just as Top and Amir crashed through the door.

Jaz spun around to chase a third man darting down the alley when Adam caught her in his arms.

"Amir!" Jaz fell back, letting him lift her to his chest as his voice surrounded her.

Amir turned and followed Dalton to where he sat Jaz down over the seat of a bike, with her back to the handle bars, "I've got the keys. Get her out of here." He cradled Jaz against his shoulder as she tried to lift her head to protest. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head.

Amir dialed McG and Preach, and checked his bluetooth. "Stop the guys out front. They hurt Jaz." Sliding the handset into his pocket, he threw his leg over the bike as Top ripped his tshirt in half and wrapped the scraps around Jaz's bleeding neck. He put his jacket over her and while Amir slid her arms into the sleeves, Dalton sent him an address and showed him the map on his screen.

Amir looked at Dalton uncertainly as he settled onto the bike between Jaz's legs. With a steely silent warning, Top grabbed Jaz's thighs and pulled her tight into Amir's lap. Jaz found the foot rest and got balanced and comfortable.

Embracing her, Adam wrapped her arms securely around Amir's torso. "Let him hold you," he whispered and kissed the side of her head as she burrowed into Amir's neck.

Amir swallowed hard at the look from Top, started the bike and pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaz pressed into Amir as the bike's engine roared between her legs. Her thighs gripped his hips to maintain her balance, torturing her clit against his growing erection as she moved with him through every turn. The hem of his shirt snapped at the arm encircling his waist while her splayed fingers clung to smooth skin flexing over corded muscle at his lower back.

Amir felt Jaz shift against his cheek as she did her best to clamp Adam's shirt against her wounded neck. "I'm really sorry," he apologized against her ear, "I'd like to think I have more class than some neanderthal."

"Just biology," she tried to speak loud enough for him to hear but between the rumbling bike, her prone position against his crotch, and the way she felt safely cocooned in Adam Dalton, Jaz wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Tightening his arm around her, Amir opened the throttle. She felt more and more disconnected and it worried him. The sooner she was off this bike and into McG's care, the better.

"Where is she?" Joe pushed away from the stolen truck as Adam strode toward him.

"I sent her with Amir," Dalton jumped in the cab with a glance at the unconscious biker in the back seat.

"They were pulling out when we got the word," Preach explained. "We grabbed this guy but take a look," He tossed a cell phone onto the center console.

McG pulled the passenger door closed, eyeing Adam's blood smeared bare chest with concern.

"It's superficial." Dalton swung the truck out onto the road, evaluating route options. He looked reassuringly at Joe, "She'll be fine once you stitch her up."

Preach met Adam's eyes in the mirror, "That's an awful lot of blood, Top."

Jaz tried to wipe the sweat from her eyes by rubbing her face against Amir's shoulder. The heat her body released into Adam's jacket intensified his smell. She found it difficult to focus on anything but how desperately she wanted him.

Adam kept his eyes forward, "The bastard cut her neck."

Bracing himself against the back-building rage evident in the tension rippling through Joe, Adam's hands gripped the wheel even tighter as he fought to keep the truck relatively ambiguous. It didn't matter that he held the engine hugging ninety, every second he cost her piled up in his mind and weighed on his heart.

"That wasn't your call," Joe kept his words quietly pointed but once they escaped into reality, his fist slammed into the roof.

"You're right. But there wasn't time, and I made it."

Jaz realized that her eyes were closed when Amir removed his arm to maneuver the bike into a sharp turn, "I need you to hold on, Jaz. We've got company."

Jaz closed her fist in his shirt and locked her knees, pinning herself even tighter against him. His hips instinctively flexed into her as he continued to weave in and out of crowded side streets trying to lose the bikers chasing them.

Joe worked his jaw in silent anger, "Top."

"Yeah?"

"You keep fucking driving this goddamn slow, and Preach will be stitching her up because you and me are going to kill each other."

Adam tilted his head in acknowledgement of the threat and stepped on the gas.

Jaz moaned in Amir's neck as he felt her shift against him. His dick jumped, begging to be inside her. He reminded himself hell no, and raced ahead looking for some way to lose their pursuers.

It was her hunger for Joe, that finally drowned Jaz's dignity. The memory of his fingers sliding deep into her core while Adam stared had Jaz panting hard against Amir's chest.

"Shit!" Joe leaned forward into the dash as the truck barrelled towards a group of bikes overtaking another.

"Yeah, I got it," Adam's face morphed into a pool of cold hate.

Amir wove through oncoming traffic hoping for a break. Sure that he was either about to die or come in his pants, he smiled.

Adam had the truck's grill guard inches from the back tire of the slowest bike, "Objections?"

"Hell no!" Preach replied as the bike disintegrated along the roadway.

Adam already had the engine gunning for the next.

Amir heard the crash and glanced in the mirror, "Hang tight, Jaz. Help just arrived."

An angry Harley nearly sideswiped them out of nowhere. Amir memorized the man's face and swerved onto the sidewalk. He swung wide around a street light and shot back out into oncoming traffic.

Taunting the Harley into following, he crossed back over the center line just in time to miss the truck. Adam jerked his foot away from the gas and threw the truck toward the center line. The Harley hesitated and then crashed head on into a street sweeper.

Amir felt Jaz give in and rock her hips against him. Her pelvis hitched and her thighs nearly fell open trembling. She whined softly into his neck, as her grip on his shirt loosened dangerously.  
Adam saw the bike lurch and Amir let go to wrap one arm protectively around Jaz. He looked back at the truck and motioned to pull over.

Amir sighed in relief when Adam did not approach the bike but instead helped Preach lug the prisoner out of the truck and toss him into the bed. Running both hands over his face and back through his hair in defeat, he looked up at McG, "She's all yours, man."

Jaz opened her eyes as Joe peeled her away from Amir and lifted her into his arms. She turned into him, wrapping her legs around his waist so that her lips could reach his neck. Amir exhaled heavily and shook his head at McGuire's shit eating grin before pulling away to meet them at the safe house.

"You smell like sex. Enjoy the ride?" Joe cradled her close.

"Dreaming about you," Jaz confessed.

"She okay?" Adam didn't bother to down play his concern.

"Yeah, she looks like she's lost blood. Help me get her out of your jacket. How far out are we?"

"Not far," Adam replied gently pulling Jaz free. Joe frowned at the way the sheer fabric of her top lay glued in blood against her skin. The soft cups of her bra that he'd imagined tugging away with his teeth, now curled up at the edges revealing tender clear skin beneath like a tan line in summer. The color of Adam's t-shirt was unrecognizable.

"She killed them both before I got to her," Adam's voice strained beneath the guilt he felt.

"Come on, you little honey badger. Let's see what I've got to work with," Joe lifted Jaz on to the bench seat. He dropped his hand to squeeze Adam's fingers and crawled in after her.

Adam swung the door shut behind Joe and tossed Preach his ruined jacket. In seconds they were back on the road.

Joe carefully removed the scraps of cotton until he found the wound. Jaz felt tears prick the back of her eyes and looked away.

"Hey, beautiful. Have I ever left you with an ugly scar?" Jaz felt the back of his fingers travel across her abdomen where he'd dug fragments of bone and plastic from her flesh in the back of a Humvee the year before. She closed her fingers around his and brought them to her lips.  
   
Jaz mouthed, "No," against his knuckles and let her tongue punctuate the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaz let her head head rest against the seat back as cool liquid quieted her screaming wound before it streamed over her blood soaked breasts and slowly dripped from her bra to splash against her abs. With an easy smile, she watched Joe's focus remain steady and undistracted.

He leaned forward over the seat, "Hey, you were right."

Alone with Preach, Adam leaned into Joe's lips against his ear. He didn't look away from the road.

Preach clapped his hand on Dalton's thigh in encouragement, "Good call, now let it go, my friend."

Adam nodded, "What'd you find on that phone?"

Joe turned Jaz so that she straddled his lap, "You and Jaz this afternoon. Preach, can you get her hair?"

He handed Adam the cell and turned around to capture Jaz's hair into a sticky wet ponytail. She grimaced as Joe had to pour saline over her bare shoulders to free the strands that dried against her skin.

Adam sighed and tossed the phone back into the console, "Until we're sure there's a connection, it stays with us. See what you can get from the call history. I'll see what Amir and I can get out of our guest."

Jaz felt Preach twist her hair up into a bun to keep her neck free for Joe. She ignored the pain and ducked her face in front of his. He moved first, capturing her lips without losing tension on the wrap. His fingertips held the clean dressing in place while his thumb against her chin pulled her jaw open. Jaz moaned softly into his mouth and dropped her hands to unfasten his pants.

Adam looked back at them in the mirror, "Not so fast, Jaz. We're here."

Joe broke the kiss with a chuckle and secured the bandage so Preach could let her hair fall against her back.

Amir pulled Joe's bag from the floorboard as soon as the garage door closed, "Kitchen is just ahead, on the left. Top, there's a pantry off the mudroom and tools on that wall behind you."

"Nice. Preach, check out the pantry. I'll look around out here," Adam rounded the truck to where Joe stood easing Jaz off the back seat.

Jaz took in the way her blood crusted and dried against his skin. She looked up to find the intensity of his stare overwhelming.

"Do I need to say anything to Amir?" His tone was almost soft.

Jaz touched his face and shook her head.

Adam nodded, "Good. Joe…"

"Yeah, just tell me when."

The look between them gave Jaz chills. Adam leaned in to kiss her cheek and then turned toward the work bench. Joe scooped Jaz up in his arms and carried her into the house.

Amir had blankets laid out on the table. A floor lamp stood to one side. The sink and countertops were clear. A stack of towels sat ready.

Joe laid Jaz down on the makeshift gurney and grinned, "Damn."

Amir draped Jaz with a clean sheet, "I'm no doctor, and I'm freaking wearing her blood. Make fun of me all you want. I don't care."

Jaz intertwined her fingers with Amir's, "No one's making fun of you. He said you did great. I owe you."

They all looked back toward the garage as Adam and Preach hauled the prisoner through the doorway and toward the pantry.

Joe immediately responded to Adam's silent command by emptying his pack on the counter and calling to Amir, "She's right. Do me a favor. Can you set up for me? I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure." Amir joined him.

"Thanks," Joe grabbed a syringe and a vial and followed Preach and Adam.

Amir filled his hands with supplies and turned back to Jazz, "Should I be worried? Is Top going to kill me?"

Jaz smiled, "No, I told him you only did what he asked you to do."

Amir quietly arranged everything Joe would need on a tray beside Jaz's shoulder. "You know I respect you, Jaz. I consider you my friend. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding, Amir. Any less and I'd feel insulted," she smiled up at him. "You gotta admit, that was fucking hot."

"So hot I wasn't sure I'd survive," he joked.

Joe interrupted, looking around for a place to drop the used syringe and strip off his gloves. Amir passed him a large mixing bowl.

"So hot I was jealous," Joe grinned as he scrubbed down in the sink.

"Says the guy that could take you right in front of him and get away with it," Amir motioned to the other room and winked at Jaz. "The rest of us would not fare so well."

"How do you know she wouldn't dismember me for trying?" Joe quipped pulling on fresh gloves and looking over the tray Amir arranged for him.

"Because I groaned your name right before I came apart in his lap," Jaz challenged.

Amir looked at McG and pulled the floor lamp closer, but the man held absolute focus. Standing directly over Jaz, he gently positioned her head to provide unrestricted access. Joe cut away the bandage and closed the skin with his fingertips. He offered anesthetic before preparing to suture the gaping wound, but she rolled her eyes in refusal. Joe carefully hooked the needle through her flesh and tied off the thread. He moved methodically, watching her swallow the pain until her cheeks flushed, "Wanna take me for a ride, Jaz?"

Torturously aware of the way his pants swelled just inches away, she looked up into his face and gave his hands her perfect obedience, "Did you forget he said I have to wait?"

Joe's fingers stilled. Jaz refused to break away from the voracious heat pouring from his eyes that seemed to sear her entire being with lustful anticipation.

Without warning, Dalton stood at the edge of the table observing the exchange. "Amir, you're with me. Joe?" He let his eyes linger over the way Jaz held perfectly still in Joe's hands.

"Thanks, Amir. You make a great nurse," he called with a wink. Joe lowered his voice between them, "She's doing great. Will you help me clean her up?"

"Yeah, I need a few more minutes. Get started without me, if I'm not right back." Checking that Amir left the room, he closed his lips on Joe's and disappeared. 


	6. Chapter 6

The soft cotton Joe's shirt had fallen over Jaz's face when Preach made his way to the sink. She closed her eyes and inhaled, the fabric flavored every breath with his scent, as the gentle pressure of his fingertips accompanied the throbbing pain in her neck. Preach looked back at Joe, unwilling to interrupt his final inspection of the clean line of stitches.

Satisfied, Joe stood and peeled back his gloves. Jaz closed her eyes against the loss of the whisper soft caress against her cheek.

"Jaz, I need to run upstairs. Do. Not. Get. Up. You've lost too much blood. I'll be right back. Preach?"

Wiping his hands dry on a towel, Preach nodded, "Right here, Jaz."

"You guys act like I need a babysitter."

Preach crossed to where she could see him and raised an eyebrow, implying they'd left her alone for less than 5 minutes and now she's freshly marked with Joe's work and left a trail of bodies in her wake.

Jaz got his point and rolled her eyes.

Preach rubbed his thumb over her cheek and kissed the top of her head, "Looks good. Want to see it?" He pulled a mirror from the wall without waiting for her answer.

Jaz's eyes widened in shock at her reflection. The remnants of her shirt covered her skin like paper-mache. The darkly mottled, tacky mess contrasted sharply with the creamy smooth complexion surrounding the evenly closed wound. Her eyes were smudged black with make up while her cheeks were ghostly pale and streaked with blood. Horrified at the sticky, matted condition of her hair, Jaz looked away.

Before Preach could soothe the shock, Joe's breath was hot in her ear, "You heard Adam. I'm taking you upstairs."

"It'll be okay, Jaz. Let them take care of you," Preach pressed his lips against the back of her hand as Joe covered her neck in waterproof bandages. Jaz squeezed her fingers closed, unwilling to let go of the closest thing to a paternal connection she'd ever had.

Joe flipped on the faucet and riffled through the cabinets around the stove. He tossed a tub of coconut oil and a spoon onto the counter and soaked a small towel in steaming hot water. Wringing out the excess, he turned back to Jaz.

Gently pressing the steaming cloth to her cheeks and jaw, Joe carefully covered her face with it's warmth. Jaz felt her grip relax and Preach lower her hand to the blanket covering the table. "God, that feels good," the breathy intonation of her voice accentuated by the easy motion of Joe's massage.

Joe smiled and scraped the spoon along the surface of the oil. Heating it in his palm, he pulled away the cloth, "Close your eyes."

Jaz melted into the tenderness of his touch while he wiped the night away from her face. Her breathing slowed as her body relaxed to the point Preach questioned if she'd fallen asleep.

Wiping his hands on a dry towel, Joe dipped the cloth back under the stream of hot water. He turned off the faucet and hissed as he wrung out the steaming wet compress. Letting it cool slightly in the air, he pulled the scissors from the tray Amir left and sat them near the edge of the table.

Jaz turned her head with his hands as he wiped away the excess oil and makeup from her skin. He tilted her chin toward the mirror, "So how'd I do?"

Jaz smiled back at herself in the reflection, "I'd kiss the girl that taught you that."

"It was my mom, but we're not done yet," he grinned and tossed the tray onto the countertop.

"Alright, I have call history to dig through. I'm here if you need me," Preach patted Jaz's hand and replaced the mirror.

Once he was gone, Joe leaned in and sucked Jaz's lower lip between his teeth. She reached above her head and unbuttoned his pants. He grabbed the scissors before he ripped the sheet away from her body and let his tongue invade her mouth. He smiled when she ran her hands through his hair and shifted the angle of his jaw as she tugged him closer, forcing him to deepen the kiss. He felt her entice his tongue with her own until he hungrily devoured her. She gave his tongue one gentle pull as a warning and then sucked hard. Unable to make a sound, he fisted his hand in the blanket next to her head and ripped down his shorts to free his erection. He cradled the back of her head in his hand, and drug the blanket along with Jaz over the edge of the table.

Jaz felt the solid support fall away as Joe caught her head before the weight of it pulled against the stitches. She met his eyes, hooked her thumbs in his belt loops and pulled his hips forward until her lips met his balls.

"Fuck," Joe hissed as his grip weakened and then recovered.

Breathing heavily, he leaned on one arm against the table and held her head in the other while his hips rocked in time with her mouth. Fighting not to fuck her face when she finally swallowed him, he stared at the bandage on her neck.

Adam cocked his head to one side watching the tense frustration as Jaz fought Joe's careful control. He crossed the room slowly running his eyes over her body stretched out on the table. Her hands tugged at Joe's hips behind her head while her legs lay bent and splayed looking for any leverage available to use against him. Her breasts heaved with exertion while her mouth grappled against his reservation.

Adam stepped to where Jaz could see him. She met the fire in his eyes, ignoring the fresh gory mess splashed over his frame, and silently begged him for relief. He paused before throwing a towel over his chest and moving behind Joe.

At the touch of Adam's hand against his back, Joe's eyes flew open in uncertainty. Calmed by the way insistent fingers banished the tension in his neck and shoulders, he began to relax.

Adam ran his hand down Joe's spine and around his waist, before rubbing his hand over his abs and gently handling his balls still slick with Jaz's saliva.

Joe groaned and rolled his head to the side. Adam kissed along his shoulder blade and forced Joe's hips forward with his own.

Jaz rewarded the deeper penetration with a gentle hum. Adam continued to drive forward until sweat pooled on Joe's lower back.

When Jaz felt the gentle brush of his scrotum she quit fighting and welcomed him with everything she had.

Adam's hand gently pulled down on Joe's balls to slow him down. The change in attention from Jaz's mouth had his head thrashing against his arm, but he still refused to jam himself down her open throat.

Adam noticed Jaz was getting tired. He released his hand and put his lips to Joe's ear, "I want you to give her what she's asking for. Look at her."

Taking the scissors from Joe, Adam waited for him to open his eyes before cutting straight down the center of Jaz's chest. The stained bra fell open revealing creamy soft breasts bouncing with the impact of his thrusts.

"Shit," Joe ground out as his hips rebelled and snapped against her.

Adam coated his broken hands in surgical scrub and pulled on a clean glove. He cut away the ruined leather Jaz wore and pulled it off the table. Running the scissors under the edge of her panties, he looked up to find Joe watching him.

With a heated stare, Adam pulled the fabric taunt against the blade and cut. Joe's hips jerked uncontrollably as Jaz moaned around him and opened her legs. Joe dropped his eyes to the bulging front of Adam's pants and licked his lips. Adam rubbed his gloved fingers teasingly over Jaz's swollen flesh and then plunged inside.

She swallowed hard, dragging Joe deep into he throat as she arched her back and bucked her hips against Adam. Refusing to touch her with his other bloodied hand, he hooked his fingers and slammed her pelvis back to the table.

Joe watched Jaz squeeze her eyes shut and obey. Her body stilled and relaxed into his hand.

"Jaz," it was just a word but she knew his demand and she gave it to him. Her body coiled and released as Adam continued to work his hand against her. Joe watched the way she spasmed around his fingers as she moaned and sucked until she forced him over the edge.

He couldn't stop himself from driving into her as she emptied him and still begged for more.

Adam didn't leave her until the last ripple broke and the tide receded. He pulled off the glove and bent to kiss the skin just below her navel.

Joe pulled away from her mouth and helped her sit up on the table. Leaning back against him as her head swam, Jaz rubbed her jaw and turned to Adam.

She looked over his chest as he wiped the gore away and dropped the towel beside her. He tilted her chin so that she looked up at him, "So you know what you do to me." He kissed her cheek and walked to the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe slid one arm around Jaz as he refastened his pants. She didn't feel steady enough to be left alone. He shook his head at what she'd done to him, what they'd done to him. After Dalton disappeared up the stairs, Jaz stared toward the pantry door. She didn't exactly care about the piece of shit behind it. Her head was spinning and her body demanded more.

Joe left her clothes where they fell, and pulled Jaz up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged his shirt above her hips. He ran his hands over her ass and hugged her close, relishing the way her legs slid open and wet against his skin.

Distracted, Jaz let her lips roam over his neck and shoulder as he carried her up the stairs.

"He feels as good as he looks," Joe's words smoldering against her ear took Jaz off guard. The light glinting across his eyes caused her to pull her tongue away from his skin.

"When he's all keyed up like that, he drives so hard and deep I could come just thinking about it."

Jaz smiled into his cheek as she felt the heat pool between her legs.

"You like that," his low chuckle reverberated deliciously against her chest.

Jaz ran her hands up the back of his neck into his hair and kissed him.

The cool wet surface of the vanity sent chills through her body as the steamy warmth of the air soothed away the bite. Joe tugged his shirt over his head and stepped out of his pants.

"I know you've felt him, but have you ever seen him like that before?" Careful not to obstruct her view of the shower, Joe licked and sucked at Jaz's neck as he watched Adam in the mirror.

Adam dropped his hand to his erection and made eye contact with Jaz. She smiled and ran her tongue across the bunched muscle in Joe's shoulder. The corners of his mouth hinted at a grin as he pointedly raked his eyes over Joe's body.

"Feel that? He makes me so hard," Joe pressed his hips forward and pulled Jaz's legs higher. "I want to fuck you while he stares at my ass like that."

Without taking her eyes from Adam, Jaz reached between them and guided Joe's cock inside. She let Adam watch her eyes roll closed as she dug her heels into Joe's ass forcing him deeper. When he retreated only to slam back into her again, she didn't stop her lips from parting in a panting moan. Her open eyes found Adam stroking himself with a edge to his stare that she didn't quite recognize.

"Mmmm, no Jazzy," Joe leaned back and smoothed her hair from her face. He looked at Adam in the mirror. "You feel so tight and wet hugging my dick but I'll wait. I'll wait until I can suck his cum from you."

Jaz felt him pull out and lift her from the vanity. She tried to turn her head so that she could see where he took her, so that she could watch Adam but the sting in her neck forced her to face forward into Joe's chest. She laced her fingers across the back of his neck and snuggled against his pecs, as the warm spray of water washed over her.

She felt rough hands on her waist and looked down to find the water running red as Adam pulled her back against his chest to soap the blood from her skin.

Aware of the way he stared at her parted legs against Joe's body, Jaz arched her back into his hands and reached over her shoulder to caress his face.

"Can I have you bare?" His words barely more than a whisper against her ear.

"Yes," Certain he'd just watched her with Joe, Jaz was surprised he asked.

Adam continued to wash her body clean without another word. When his hands stilled over her breasts she looked up to find his mouth working against Joe's. He caught her staring and tweaked her nipple without breaking away from Joe's tongue.

"Get on your knees," Adam spoke the words before briefly catching the other man's tongue between his teeth.

Jaz shivered at the way Joe's chest slid against her clit as he sank down to his knees while Adam held her. She felt Joe's lips against her inner thigh as he lifted her legs to rest over his shoulders. Using his hands under her ass to open her wide to Adam's stare, Joe ran his tongue over her once before smiling up at Adam, "She's got a great pussy. "

Jaz watched as he massaged her open with his thumbs, "So ready." He dipped his tongue inside her and Jaz bucked in Adam's arms.

Joe smiled and firmly kissed her swollen clit "Don't worry, Jaz. Won't be long before I'm licking you clean."

Adam grabbed Joe's jaw and ran his thumb over his lips, "Show her what else you can do with that filthy mouth." He released his jaw, and Joe immediately sank his face into Jaz's core.

Jaz began to squirm under the intensity of Joe's attention. She didn't want to make it so easy for him. But she couldn't slow herself down under his torturous mouth. "I want you to fuck me," she pinned her eyes to Adam but was forced away by the swelling waves of pleasure Joe relentlessly built in her. She whimpered and cried out, burying her fingers in Joe's hair and pulling him deeper as she forced her legs open wider and thrust her hips against his tongue.

Adam smiled as Jaz thrashed in his arms. Joe held her down while he antagonized her clit, before releasing one arm so that he could open her with his fingers alongside his tongue, "You taste so fucking good, I can't wait to know what you're like together. Come on, Jaz. Let yourself come for me. I want to make you feel as good as you taste."

Jaz felt Joe's tongue meet Adam's fingers kneading against her clit. The combined sensation as he sucked and hooked his own fingers inside her sent Jaz over the edge. Her head flung back into Adam hard enough to jar him into bracing himself against her. She squeezed her eyes shut with a long, low moan. Breathing heavy, she cupped Joe's face in her hands and tried to bring her lips to his.

He smiled, "Good girl. Now let's get you clean."

Joe ducked out of her legs and folded them closed as he took her weight from Adam. Jaz let herself melt against him. She pulled his mouth to hers making them wait as she had her way. She wouldn't rush the kiss. She let her tongue linger against his. Her lips soft and vulnerable, she let him feel how he left her.

Pushing back her hair, Joe didn't turn her away. He met her vulnerability with his own, taking her mouth with desire. Refusing to keep her entirely for himself, Jaz felt Joe slide her legs open and Adam's arms close around her ass. When he finally broke away, Adam's mouth sealed around her lips. She opened to his tongue and her breath caught at the invasion.

Joe's tender hands gathered her hair under the water and began working the matted strands loose. Jaz floated between the scalding kiss and the fingertips gently lathering shampoo into her wrecked hair.

"Is this what you want?" Jaz opened her eyes to find Adam looking directly at her.

Initially confused, she realized he meant the both of them. She leaned back into Joe's hands as he worked the shampoo into her scalp and reached down to pull Adam's erection up between her legs. She continued to stroke and grind against him as she forced his lips open and attacked his tongue.

Groaning into his mouth, Jaz shifted her hips and lowered herself onto Adam's cock. Joe's hands ran down her back to cup her ass and pull her open around him, "What'd I tell you? Don't you love the way he makes you stretch until you're sure you can't take anymore. Wait until he moves." Joe slid his hands up over her waist to her breasts as Adam rocked his hips gently back and forth sending fireworks through Jaz.

Joe tugged them back into the water, rinsing her hair as Adam thrust into her.

"I want to put my fingers in your ass while I'm fucking you, Jaz. Can I do that? Will you let me do that to you?"

She wanted to tell him he could do whatever he wanted to her, everything he wanted to do her. But she couldn't form the words.

"You have to say it, Jaz. He won't do it if you don't say it."

Adam stepped back, pulling her away from the water. Jaz hugged her face into his neck as Joe squeezed conditioner onto her clean hair, "Yes, I want it. Always want you." Tilting her hips in his hands, she gave in and let her body beg for him.

"Tell me," Adam's ragged voice betrayed his smooth controlled rhythm.

Jaz cradled his face against her lips, "I want you to finger my ass while you fuck me harder. I want you to make me beg for everything you've ever wanted to do to me."

She released him and leaned back into Joe, changing the angle until she felt Adam sink devastatingly deep. Raising both arms over her head, Jaz laced her fingers behind Joe's neck. He finished braiding the conditioner into her hair and let his hands roam over her breasts, watching Adam's eyes as he pinched and rolled her nipples.

Joe braced himself against Jaz's back as Adam drove into her with a hungry growl. She closed her eyes, letting her head roll into Joe as Adam took over her body. 

Lost somewhere between them, Jaz felt Joe rub her clit and swallow her panting breath. Adam's fingers gave her no mercy as she spiraled over the edge. She felt him let himself go with her and then everything went black.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jaz opened her eyes to diffused sunlight slowly filling the room. The sheets felt soft and comforting. Her body relaxed. She felt the slight pressure of the tape as she lifted her arm to touch her neck.

"Hey, whoa. Jaz, look down."

Her eyes instantly obeyed Adam. Of course they did, she always did. With a heavy sigh, she let her arm fall.

Joe's palm against her stomach sent a teasing current of want through her body. She watched him stretch from between Adam's splayed legs on the bed next to her to check the IV dressing.

"You passed out," Joe smiled at her, "lightweight."

Jaz brought the back of her fingers to his face. He turned to rub his lips against them and slid back down to Adam.

Looking up at the transfusion bag above her head, Jaz asked, "Whose is it?" She expected Adam, hoped maybe Joe, but she wasn't prepared when Adam's gravelly voice, punctuated with a moan as he dug his hands into Joe's hair, told her it was Amir's.

The room was silent apart from the noise Joe wrung from Adam as he sucked him off. Jaz finally tore her eyes from Amir's blood slowly flowing into her arm when Adam's fist crashed into the mattress as he slammed back into the headboard.

The muscles in his neck strained as his abs flexed with the motion of Joe's throat. Sweat dripped from his brow and his jaw went slack. Breathing heavily, Adam smiled, "Goddamn. That mouth."

Joe didn't break away. Jaz found herself staring at the focused intent of his expression as he eased Adam all the way down until he softly fell against tender skin. Curious, Jaz watched Joe nuzzle gently as he lightly kissed over Adam's groin with unabashed affection.

Sensing Adam's eyes on her, Jaz snapped her attention up to his face. Without a word, Adam pulled Joe up tight against his chest and kissed his hair while watching Jaz. Catching on, Joe grinned and pinned Adam to the headboard with his kiss. Adam's body relaxed. Jaz found their carefree intimacy intoxicating. She snuggled close to Adam, letting her lips ghost across his ribs and closed her eyes.

"How much longer does she have?"

"A couple hours," Jaz heard the resignation in Joe's answer. Adam was leaving. Confused, she put away the loss she felt and pressed her cheek to his skin. The ever present desperation to cling to Adam was familiar. Another moment in a string of moments was all she would ever have from him.

"I'll come back," he promised. "I asked Amir and Preach to bring her something to eat."

"Text me if you need me to come down. Once she eats, she'll be fine on her own," Joe winked at Jaz. She smiled back at the acknowledgement she could take care of herself.

Adam dropped his arm around Jaz and cradled the back of her head in his hand, "Don't leave her alone. You two are great together. I love it."

He returned Jaz to the towel covered pillow with a searing kiss and rolled out from under Joe. Jaz let her eyes linger wondering if this would be her new normal. God, she hoped so. Adam smiled and pulled on his pants as if he read her thoughts.

Joe slid close to her on the bed, "I know it's kind of sick, but the blood stained jeans make him look sexy as hell."

Jaz couldn't look away. She watched the heat in Adam's eyes intensify as he looked at her. Suddenly aware she must look like a weakened mess, she averted her eyes.

Startling her, Adam dropped his hands on either side of her head and captured her mouth. Her palms flew to his face, meeting his kiss.

Leaving her breathless, he put his forehead to hers, "Don't ever do that again. I will never see you as anything less than beautiful. There's nothing weak about you. Am I understood?"

She ran her fingers over his cheek and nodded, before pressing her lips back to his.

"Good. Have fun with Joe. I'll check in on you later. Don't give Amir any shit about eating. I need you ready to kick some ass in a few hours."

Adam kissed her once more and left the room. Jaz let herself relax into the contentment he left his wake.

Joe leaned closer and reached up to check the bag. Catching the uncertainty in his eyes, Jaz rubbed her hands over his body, "What's up?"

"I think he pushes you too hard."

"You don't think I can handle it?" Jaz frowned.

Joe shook his head and grinned, "I didn't say that." He settled back in next to her with a cup of water, "Here, you need to drink this."

Jaz drained the cup three times before Joe set it aside and grabbed a comb from the nightstand. Sitting cross legged next to her, he pulled the discarded top sheet free of the mattress and grinned, "I should probably get dressed."

Jaz reached out to stroke him, "Finish what you started first."

Joe's grin dissolved into a growl as he climbed on top of her only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

Determined to ignore the intrusion, Jaz locked her legs around his waist. Turning away from the door, Joe pinned her free arm to the headboard and engulfed her mouth. Jaz bucked her hips, forcing him inside her.

"Hang on dude, she's naked," Joe called back over his shoulder. Jaz ground herself deeper over him then tilted her pelvis sending tremors through his abs.

"Shit," He laughed into the pillow behind her. "Adam said eat. I swear to god, Jaz."

"How quick can you get off?" Jaz broke in.

"She needs that food, Amir. Give me a second."

"You like how he left me?" Jaz grinned against his neck and roughly thrust against him unconcerned about the sound. "Your balls are wet with his cum."

"You like it as much as I do," He slammed into her hard enough to rock the bed against the wall. Jaz grit her teeth and matched his aggression. The way she flexed and moved against him, had Joe fighting to hold on for a few more strokes.

"I want you to come inside me, too," Jaz pulled his earlobe between her lips and swiped her tongue over it. She lightly closed her teeth, and contracted around his cock. "I want you both."

Losing his grip, Joe leaned heavily on both elbows burying himself deep inside her. She snaked her fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Jaz smiled as he ran his hand under her ass and pulled her tighter against him.

"Happy?" He laughed into her cheek.

"You taste as good as I feel," Jaz ran her tongue over his lips and into his mouth.

Pulling away, Joe tossed her the sheet and pulled the blanket over his lap. Retrieving the comb, he gently pulled her hair out across the pillow, "Okay, dude, it's open."

When Amir didn't immediately answer, Joe jumped up to check outside the door. Holding the blanket around his waist with one hand, he stooped to pick up the tray.

As Jaz devoured her plate, Joe opened Amir's text. "Get down here"

 


	9. Chapter 9

"I think Top broke his neck," Amir spoke quietly just in case he was wrong. He stepped aside and swung the door open wider, inviting McG into the pantry.

The guy they'd grabbed outside the bar was nearly unrecognizable slumped on the floor still tied to a chair at the center of the room. Setting his bag down, Joe pulled gloves over his hands and felt the back of the guy's neck. He pulled the guy's eyes open with his thumbs and checked for a pulse. Finding none, he held the guys wrist before standing up. He pulled off the bloodied gloves and retrieved a stethoscope from his bag. "Get his shirt open?"

Amir grabbed a blade from the countertop and cut through the fabric.

Finding no signs of life, Joe wiped the stethoscope clean and dropped it back into his bag, "Yeah, man. He's dead."

Jaz stared at the nearly empty bag hanging from the makeshift IV stand above her head. Annoyed, she tossed her head to the side and winced. Just as she began to pull the tape away from her skin, Adam's voice forced her hand away.

"Don't even think about it, Jaz."

She rolled her eyes with gritted teeth and threw her head back against the pillow refusing to acknowledge the accompanying sting from the neat line of stitches that reminded her of Joe's careful hands.

Adam let eyes travel over her naked body tethered to the bed by a simple line of soft tubing. With a sigh, Jaz pulled her gaze from the ceiling to Adam, "I'm bored."

Standing next to the bed, Adam felt the bag and looked down at her, "You can last 20 more minutes."

She shot him a look and turned away. He smiled and ran his fingertips up the inside of her calf and pulled her bent knee to his thigh. She closed her eyes as his palm pressed her legs open as he made his way down her thigh. She swallowed a moan as the backs of his fingers brushed against damp curls.

She could hear the smile in his voice, knew the glint in his eyes even without turning back to him as he spoke, "You're covered in jizz and telling me you're bored."

Jaz shrugged and looked back to the ceiling when he pulled his hand away. She groaned in frustration when she heard the shower.

Joe helped Preach and Amir check and wrap the body in painter's cloth before dropping him onto a plastic sheet on the floor.

Jaz was asleep when Adam cut the water and walked back into the room toweling off from the shower. He rubbed his hair dry, waiting for her to notice she wasn't alone.

When she didn't give him so much as a flutter of her eyelids, he braced himself against  the bed frame convinced she knew he was there and bent down to brush his lips against hers.

Confused when she shifted beneath him with a little moan but didn't grab him or open her eyes, he pressed his lips harder to hers. Still uncertain if she was actually asleep, he kept his tongue safe from her teeth.

She languidly returned his kiss, and he watched her eyes flutter behind closed lids. Smiling, he moved to throw one leg over hers. With his attention diverted, Jaz sprung and flipped him abruptly to the bed beside her. She pressed her body hard against him, forcing her way into his mouth. He reacted quickly, sinking his teeth into her tongue only to take advantage of her open mouth. She giggled into the kiss when he rolled her back, pinning her roughly to the mattress.

"Feeling better?" He teased.

"I got you."

"From day one," he released her arms and pulled her face into a slow kiss. She mirrored his affection, pouring her heart out into his hands.

Leaving her breathless, Adam reached for tape and a cotton swab from the night stand and sat back on his heels between her legs.

Lifting her hips to settle against his thighs, Jaz met his eyes, "Same."

He smiled at the rare confession, and peeled the  tape carefully from her arm. She watched his face as he pressed the swab to her skin and removed the catheter. He bit off a strip of tape to secure the swab and pulled her hand to his lips.

Jaz ran her thumb across his cheek, "What happened?"

He rubbed his hands over her thighs and started to tell her they had good leads and everything was fine, but the look in her eyes refused the words. "I hit him," he paused staring at the empty water cup. "Killed him."

Jaz grabbed his retreating fingers and pulled them back against her legs, pinning his palms to her skin. "Then there was nothing more to get from him. You don't make mistakes like that."

Her words were definitive. He knew it was true, but he couldn't keep her from seeing his fear when Joe walked into the room.

"She good?" He stopped to turn on the shower and peeled out of his bloody clothes.

"She's a filthy mess," Adam grinned.

Joe walked to the bed and looked down at Jaz. "Hey, slugger," he grinned at Adam. Jaz raised her eyebrows when he got no response. Joe winked at her and fisted the top of Adam's perfect hair and pulled, "I meant you."

Adam's eyes widened in surprise as he let Joe tug his head backward exposing his neck and face.

"Holy shit. You think I'm pissed at you?"

Adam didn't pull away from Joe's grip. His eyes softened as he pressed back gently into Joe's hand.

Jaz stared apprehensively for Joe's response. She watched Joe read Adam's expression before dropping his mouth to Adam's lips. The kiss was brutal. Forced backward by the ferocity, Adam braced his fists to the mattress to keep himself upright. Joe's eyes shot to Jaz, telling her to get out of the way. No sooner than she rolled clear, he wrenched Adam forward to the mattress by his hair and straddled him. Adam buried his face into the pillow and moaned. Reaching a hand toward Jaz, Joe used his knees to spread Adam's thighs. Keeping one palm against Adam's back holding him down, Joe slid the head of his cock up and down Adam's ass.

Jaz found lube in the nightstand and filled Joe's outstretched hand. She watched in amazement as Adam tried to rise to his elbows and rock his hips back only to have Joe pin him back to the bed with his forearm. Rubbing the remaining lube over Adam, Joe leaned in and tenderly kissed the back of his neck, "Open your legs. I want to put my dick in your perfect ass."

"Just take it. Don't be so gentle."

Jaz watched Joe's fingers penetrate the writhing man. Joe continued to kiss Adam's neck and shoulders, "No fucking way. You're worth too much to trash like that."

Adam shook his head into the pillow as his body collapsed. Joe waited until he stilled, before rolling him to his side. Falling to the bed next to him, Joe wrapped Adam in his arms and kissed over his face in a delicate expression of intimacy. Joe looked over at Jaz as his tongue gently lapped a tear from Adam's eye.

She quietly stood from the bed and walked around to the other side giving Joe the room he needed to roll Adam onto his back beneath him.

Adam willingly followed, burying his hands in Joe's hair refusing to give up his mouth. Jaz watched their bodies grind against each other in a passionate struggle to express a depth of need that words could not begin to contain.

"Please," Adam moaned the word and bucked his hips up into Joe. "You're the only thing I want right now," he pled into Joe's shoulder.

Jaz stepped away from the bed. Joe looked at her and shook his head. He slid himself into Adam and reached for her. She hesitantly stepped closer.

Rocking in and out with a mesmerizing fluid grace, Joe turned to Jaz insisting she take his hand. She swallowed hard and crawled onto the bed. He smiled when her tentative fingers laced with his.

He pulled her toward them, thrusting harder. Adam groaned and pulled up his knees to rest on Joe's hips. Joe growled, "You know what I like." He pushed up onto his hands and drove into Adam harder. Unsure what to do with herself, Jaz brushed her fingers against Adam's face. Joe leaned forward and captured her mouth. Jaz broke away and looked down to find Adam staring at her. Glancing at Joe for validation, she ran her hand over Adam's chest and kissed him. Joe gathered her hair in his hands and sat back. Adam smiled and palmed her breast. Joe grabbed her waist and pulled her onto her knees. Adam tugged her closer so that his lips could reach her nipple. Making a show for Joe with his tongue. Joe stroked Adam's erection while he pounded into him. He used the other hand to push Adam's knee closer to his chest.

Jaz caught on and intertwined her fingers with Joe's around Adam's cock. Smiling at her, Joe forced both Adam's knees forward and snapped his hips against Adam's ass.

Jaz felt Adam stiffen even harder, and let his teeth close around the underside of her breast. Joe watched her face wince at the pain, and then collapse into the seduction with a breathy smile.

"She wants you to touch her," Jaz opened her eyes at the sound of Joe's voice. She looked up, and opened her legs.

"And he wants to watch," Jaz raked her eyes down Joe's chest to where his hips met Adam. Grinning, Joe thrust deeper sending tremors through Adam's mouth into her breast.

Adam felt her breath against his ear as her head tilted forward into the pillow. Jaz felt his finger tips caress her skin as he made his way between her thighs. His other hand and mouth tormented her breasts and the sound of Joe fucking Adam seemed to dominate the room.

Joe reached to flip her hair away from her face as she felt Adam's fingers dive deep into her. Her hips thrust forward into his hand. She didn't care what she looked like. She knew he was close and if the way Joe's rhythm kept faltering meant anything, so was he.

"Jaz, keep riding his hand like that. You look unbelievable."

"What did you do, Jaz, to make him come so hard?" Adam withdrew his soaked fingers and wiped them across Jaz's nipple where Joe had the best view. He smeared his palm across her breast and returned his hand to her straining pelvis as he licked and sucked away the trail.

"She begged me to fuck her with your cum."

"He likes the way you leave my pussy trashed for him," Jaz moved her lips from Adam's ear to the head of his dick and sucked him into her mouth. She felt his fingers clench inside her as he bore down on Joe and thrust against the back of her throat. Joe heard Jaz moan as she hungrily swallowed everything Adam gave her. He watched her legs quiver as she bucked into Adam's hand. With a groan, he forcefully drove his orgasm into Adam refusing to stop until Jaz fell back against the pillows, cuddled around Adam's shoulder.

Falling onto Adam's chest, Joe ran his hand over Jaz's waist and up to her breast. She covered his hand with hers and lightly squeezed his fingers. Adam gripped the back of Joe's neck and pulled his mouth into a kiss. Jaz touched his face and brushed her fingers against their lips. She kissed Adam's cheek and slid out of the bed.

Glancing back, she watched them make out and turned on the shower. As steam began to fill the bathroom she checked her bandage in the mirror and stepped into the water. Standing alone under the spray she couldn't contain the giddy smile that overtook her face.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Jaz sat between Joe's legs on the couch as he combed out her hair. She watched Amir look back over his shoulder to the garage before glancing at Joe.

"Yeah, man. It's all good."

Amir slid an arm around Jaz's shoulders and planted his lips against her temple. She smiled and cradled his cheek in her palm, "Thanks."

"Any time." He squeezed her into his side and walked back into the kitchen.

Jaz chuckled, "Did you seriously just give him permission?"

"Something like that, yeah." Joe pulled the hair from the top of her head back through his fingers, "Look up."

Jaz tilted her chin toward the ceiling and closed her eyes, "Your mom teach you this too?"

Joe laughed pulling more hair into the braid, "Nope, You did." He reached the base of her neck and she dropped her chin. "Look down."

Jaz hugged his knee to her lips and rested her face against the denim. Joe tied off the braid and draped it over her shoulder, before tugging her back against his chest, "Tired?"

Jaz snuggled into his arms and ran her hand under his t-shirt. "I'm alright."

Joe smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Close your eyes. We've got a minute."

Almost immediately he felt her body relax. The stillness of the room mixed with the gentle motion of her lungs against him, and Joe let his head fall against the cushion.

"Hey, baby. Wake up."

Joe opened his eyes to Adam's hand in his hair. He tried to sit up and remembered Jaz. He looked down to find Adam's lips pressed to hers.

"I heard you" she complained pulling Joe's shirt with her hand as she tried to push him away. He scooped her into his arms and put her on her feet. He buried his face in her neck and sucked and nipped at her skin, "I was talking to him."

Joe smiled and swung his legs off the couch. He rubbed his palms over his face and noticed Preach and Amir laughing. He rubbed his eyes hard. He couldn't kid himself into thinking they were clueless but something about laughing right out in the open left him feeling exposed. He just hadn't decided that he didn't like it.

"I'll get my shit," Jaz pulled free of Adam and looked around.

"Already in the truck." Preach caught her concern, "Packed it myself."

Jaz nodded her thanks and left for the kitchen hoping they wouldn't notice how annoyed she felt.

"What are you doing with her today?" Joe rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Adam. "I don't want her climbing walls or throwing punches for at least another 24 hours."

Preach swiped a hand over his mouth and followed Jaz to the kitchen.

Amir looked from Joe to Adam, openly sharing his concern.

"Just her rifle if everything goes as planned."

Amir relaxed and cracked the curtain to look out at the street.

"Are they still there?"

He nodded in answer to Adam's question, and turned to Joe, "I'll meet you in the truck."

Adam turned to follow but Joe stood and captured his cheek in his palm. "Don't you ditch me today," Joe nudged Adam's jaw open and tasted his lips.

Adam returned the kiss and ran his knuckles under Joe's shirt from his jeans up over his abs to graze across his nipple before running his palm down his ribs to grab his waist, "I promise."

The sight of Jaz straddling the bike when they stepped into the garage split Joe's face into a wide smile. "No bitch!" He laughed slinging open the back door of the truck and jumping inside.

From the driver's seat, Preach watched the recognition dawn on Adam's face as his eyes floated across the cab to Amir and then back to Jaz's smirking grin.

"No." Adam looked back at Joe, and then to Preach. Finding no help, he turned back to the bike, "Jaz, I said no."

Amir's window lowered and Preach chuckled across the cab, "Good luck, partner."

"She doesn't even know where she's going!" Adam looked at Jaz refusing to acknowledge her smile.

Jaz raised an eyebrow when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, triumphantly showing her screen.

Adam's face shot back to Joe.

"Hey, man. I kinda want to see it." Joe shrugged and slid his own phone back into his pocket.

Preach hit the garage door opener, and left Adam scrambling onto the back of the bike, "We're the decoy, Jaz. Go."

Jaz turned over the engine and cleared the rising door, as she felt Adam settle in against her back.

Swinging out onto the street, Jaz glanced in the mirror at the car waiting across the street. The garage door lowered as she hit the end of the block, "They're not moving."

"Go ahead and turn," Adam slid his hands over her thighs.

Jaz took a left and kept her speed steady. Adam let his chin rest against her shoulder as he watched her in the mirror. Motion caught her attention. "We've got them."

He turned to her ear. She felt him smile and run his tongue over her skin. Her eyes snapped away from the road to watch him in the mirror. He looked back at her with his hands pressing against her inner thighs, "Good, don't make it too easy."

Jaz bit her lip and pulled her head away as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "I won't."

Joe winked at Jaz as she leaned scowling against a pylon in the lower level of the parking garage when Preach stopped next to Adam lounging against the bike with a satisfied grin.

She threw the back door open and slung her rifle case over her shoulder. Joe laughed as she reached for her pack. Staring down her glare, he pulled it away from her grasp, "Up your game. You know he plays dirty."

Jaz rolled her eyes and lunged for the pack. She felt Adam's hand glide over her ass and between her legs. Knowing he could feel how wet and teased she felt, Jaz tried to step back. The shocking sound and sting of his palm smacking denim left her stunned and staring at Joe.

Adam knew the moment her hips shifted that she'd already thrown her elbow into his jaw. He caught her fist just before it reached his cheek, "I'm sorry."

Jaz dropped her arm. She met his eyes with a hurt glare.

Adam stepped back and refused to rub his face, "I mean it. I'm sorry."

Jaz looked away and slowly nodded. She turned back into the cab and Joe slid her the pack. Jaz stood holding it against her chest as it rested on the seat but didn't turn to leave. Joe tilted his head so that he could see her face. Jazz looked up at him briefly and threw the pack over her shoulder alongside her rifle.

She smiled at Preach and turned to Adam, "I forgive you." She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and closed her teeth until she made him bleed. Jaz released her bite and lightly kissed the wound.

Adam watched her walk to the stairwell and looked back at the truck as Preach wiped a hand over his smile. Amir rushed to catch up to Jazz. Adam leaned against the door and looked in at Joe. Joe pointed at his own lip and handed him a tissue. Adam took it and swiped at his mouth. He rolled his eyes when it came back red and slammed the door.

Preach chuckled as the bike roared to life and took off through the exit. Joe jumped into the front and they left in the opposite direction.

"How long have you known?" Jaz looked up at Amir as she assembled her rifle.

"About you and Top?" Amir didn't look away from the surveillance equipment he was unpacking.

"No," Jaz adjusted her scope.

"Oh," he stopped. Trying not to smile, he looked up at her, "I've caught them together."

Jaz shot up both eyebrows and turned to him.

Amir gave up and grinned, "It's enough to make you doubt your religion."

Jaz laughed. Amir pushed her shoulder telling her to cut the noise. She covered her mouth and looked back at him with damp eyes, "No fucking shit. Are you serious?"

"About my religion or about catching them?" Amir fought back his own laughter.

"Both!"

"Don't act like you don't know what I saw," Amir shook his head and slid headphones over his ears to test the mic hidden in the body.


	11. Chapter 11

"Top, I've got two on the roof, otherwise you're clear to approach," Amir scanned the windows across the block to be certain.

"Jaz, take them out. You should see us, now."

Amir watched the truck pull onto the block just after Jaz fired twice. After scanning the other rooftops and windows, Jaz dropped her aim to the garage and side doors of the building.

Watching Joe and Preach exit the cab as Adam dropped the kickstand, Jaz grinned, "Little guy get stuck with the girl?"

"Guys, I've got movement." Amir waited for Jaz to cover the second story window before scanning the rest of the building, "I'm not exactly physically intimidating."

Jaz smirked, "Doubt the dead guy would agree."

Amir smiled as Top's voice broke in, "Hold your fire unless someone makes a move."

"Relax, I've got you." Jaz denied the temptation to let herself roam over the way Joe's jeans hugged his ass and Adam's t-shirt strained against his arms as they hauled the dead biker from the truck bed and tossed the body over the bike.

Instead she watched the heavy steel door begin to retract, "Getting this?" She turned her chin toward Amir without moving her eye from the scope.

"Yeah, I'll cover the building. You stay with the crowd," Amir scanned quickly over Preach, Adam and Joe standing shoulder to shoulder facing the building before he moved to the second rifle and adjusted for the new line.

Jaz focused on the group of men standing just inside the garage. As one man stepped forward, she watched the others for any indication of advancement. Satisfied for the moment that the crowd would hold until directed otherwise she settled in on the man walking toward Adam.

He paused and gestured over his shoulder. Motion behind him snagged Jaz's instincts as a curvy blonde bounced down the ramp untying the knot in her halter top allowing it to fall open. She teased her own nipples and slowed as she approached the truck. Jaz tensed as a second person fell in behind the blonde. She held them both in her line of sight as the woman clasped her hands over her head and arched her back with a suggestive smile at Adam. Jaz stole a glance at his face still trained on the man giving orders. Jealous intensity fueled the hard angle of his jaw.

Jaz widened her focus as a smooth bare chest emerged behind the woman. Jaz caught her eyes following rippled abs down to low slung jeans open at the waist and precariously draped over trim hips and a sweet ass. Snapping back to the woman she pulled the trigger just as manicured fingers grazed Adam's crotch. The bare chest froze before touching Joe and carefully retreated behind the crumpled corpse of the woman.

Jaz remained silent and scanned the crowd for reactions. Finding none, she looked back at Adam. His jaw relaxed and the corner of his mouth hitched slightly with a repressed smile.

"Jealous much?" Amir grinned.

"Fuck that bitch," Jaz left her voice flat while she roamed back over the group. Adam motioned for Joe and Preach to get back in the truck.

As the doors closed behind them the man pulled a document envelope from beneath his jacket and stepped toward Dalton. "Thought you boys like to share," he joked dryly as he stepped over the woman and extended the package to Adam.

Exchanging a hard glare, Adam reached for the envelope but didn't open it. Joe's window lowered beside him. Adam passed it to Joe without breaking eye contact, "We can afford to be choosy."

The man laughed, "Fair enough."

Jaz watched Adam climb into the cab and covered the truck as Preach drove away.

Immediately, Jaz began disassembling her rifle as Amir continued to cover the building, "What happened in the pantry?"

"Not the time, Jaz."

She zipped the bag closed and took over his position, "You're going to tell me."

Amir began unplugging and repacking equipment, "I cut the guy's neck the same way they cut yours and convinced him that he was bleeding out. I told him if he answered my questions, I'd let McG save his life. He did. I knew Top was listening but then the guy got impatient." Amir stopped and looked at the floor as if deciding how much to say. He hoped Jaz would catch on and not press for more.

She didn't care. "And then?" She swung the rifle over the ends of the block wishing he'd hurry up so they could get out of there.

Sliding the latch closed, Amir set the case upright and grabbed the spotter, "And then he told me to shut the fuck up and get McG in there."

Jaz cut her eyes demanding the whole story.

"The guy told me to get my boss's dick out of the cock licking fairy boy's ass so he could sew him up."

Jaz felt her face flush with anger. She tossed the tripod to Amir and moved to cover their exit.

Amir slung her gear over his shoulder and grabbed his own

Quiet with fury, Jaz checked the stairwell before stepping through the doorway.

"Top came through the door and the guy was dead before he hit the ground."

Amir paused at the bottom of the stairs. He'd rather her believe he just stood there while the bastard spewed that filth. He hid the truth that Adam's fist landed just a second ahead of the blade.

Jaz saw it on his face, "Hey, don't do that to yourself. The guy was begging for it. Let it go."

Jaz climbed into the cab and leaned over the seat to press her lips to Joe's cheek as she slid the envelope from his lap. Amir climbed in behind her and put both hands on her hips, shifting her ass away from his face toward Adam.

"Amir doesn't like my ass in his face."

Joe smiled, "You have an ass? I haven't noticed."

Adam pulled her back into his lap and wrapped her in his arms against his chest, "I saw what you did."

She grinned, catching what everyone else didn't. "You said unless someone makes a move."

"I'd have lost it if he touched him," Adam spoke so only she could hear.

Jaz traced the outline of muscle beneath the taunt fabric of his shirt, "I've got you, remember?"

He squeezed her closer and took the envelope, "For our eyes only, okay?"

She nodded as he opened the top of the package so that they could see the contents without removing them. The photograph was of the house, presumably taken from the street. Adam reached inside and withdrew a phone.

Shoving it into his pocket beneath Jaz, Adam tossed the envelope onto the seat next to him and nodded to Amir.

Amir pulled out the photo and passed it to the front seat. "Where to, Top?" Preach asked glancing into the mirror.

"Head to the coast." Adam tapped his thumb against Jaz's thigh.

Joe swiveled around to hand Amir the photo. His eyes met Adam's in a questioning stare. Adam held steady in unspoken response. Joe's chin dipped in acknowledgement before he turned to pull a cap from the pack between his knees and settled it over his eyes.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Preach turned to look back at Adam as they passed a small used car dealership. When Adam shook his head, Amir picked up the photo. There was no doubt that it'd been taken from the car that watched the house. He tapped it against his fingers as he ran over the events of the last 36 hours in his mind. Tossing the photo aside with a sigh, he settled back against the seat and closed his eyes. 

Jaz shifted against Adam's chest and watched Joe in the side mirror. 

Adam pulled her hair free and nuzzled his face against her scalp, "What are you thinking?" 

"He's beautiful." 

The sadness in her tone hung in the air around them. "Amir told you what happened," Adam's words fell softly against her pain.

"He didn't want to." 

Adam stopped the thought before he could foolishly beg her to keep the secret, to protect Joe.

Adam silently kissed her wherever his lips could reach. She leaned into him but never took her eyes off Joe.

Just before darkness fell, Adam questioned if he really heard her jarring words, "Is this about Elijah?" 

"Are you asking me if we were unfaithful?" Even at a husky whisper, Jaz heard Adam's voice crack with emotion. 

"No." Jaz quickly turned and pressed her lips to his and her palm to his cheek. "No." 

"Nothing physical ever happened between them. I think he regrets it," Adam motioned toward Joe. They both watched him sleep. "I didn't know until later. I thought they were together." 

Jaz turned into Adam's chest as darkness filled the cab, "Does it still smell like him?" 

Adam's heart broke again. He knew she meant the cap. "Do you want me to ask?" He couldn't disguise the broken willingness to do whatever he could to ease their pain. 

Jaz gently rubbed her lips against his cheek, "No." 

"Would you rather be up front with him?" Adam tried to disguise the weight of the guilt he carried. 

"I'd rather be with you both," Jaz opened his lips with her tongue and left no room for him doubt how much she meant those words. 

Glancing back at Adam in the rearview mirror periodically, Preach smiled when his friend finally relaxed enough to allow himself to sleep. 

The air moving through the vents took on a salty tang as the truck moved steadily toward it's pinned destination, a deserted stretch of beach on the south-eastern coast. 

Preach slapped at his ear determined to kill the pest that found it's way into the cab when he heard Jaz's muffled giggle. With a shake of his head, he reached back over his shoulder as Jaz stretched her arm over his chest and across his neck pulling his cheek to her lips.

"I gotta pee." 

"You and me both. Less than an hour to go." 

"Now." 

Preach raised an eyebrow at her quiet insistence, but he didn't pull over. 

"Please, Zeke," she squeezed him tighter and rubbed her cheek into his shoulder. 

Joe chuckled from beneath the cap, as the truck slowed and pulled off the road. 

"Yeah, I'm a sucker," Preach conceded and threw the truck into park. 

Jaz tried to scramble over Adam to get out the door, but he caught and held her in a tangle of arms and legs. 

"It's fine! Shit! I've gotta go!" She squirmed free and escaped into the darkness. 

Adam leaned forward rubbing his eyes, as Preach threw the door closed and walked in the opposite direction "What's up?" 

"Bathroom break," Joe steadied the cap over his face and settled deeper into the seat refusing to be disturbed. 

Adam slid from the cab and watched the road. Preach emerged from the night and joined him. "What are we doing, Top?" 

"I need some space to think." 

"You don't know if you should call it in?" Preach turned to put himself between Adam and the truck. 

"I'm open to options." 

Preach nodded. Adam lightly clapped a hand against his friend's arm, "I'll drive." 

When they returned to the cab, Joe was awake holding Jaz and Amir was stretched out across the bench. "Sorry, buddy. You gotta move." Preach lifted Amir's shoulders and helped him lean against the seatback. Amir didn't resist, but settled in against the opposite door. Adam waited for Preach's door to close before pulling back out onto the road. It wasn't long before Preach softly snored along with Amir. 

Jaz watched Adam in the moonlight. Her hand found his across the center console. Joe broke them apart and lifted the divider away from the seat. With a smile, Jaz slid to the floorboard between Joe's legs and stretched across the seat to Adam's lap. Startled, he looked down and drifted right. Careful not to jar the backseat, he eased the truck back into the center of the lane. 

Jaz silently opened his pants. Adam shifted to let her free his growing erection. Joe hooked his cap over the gear shift and ran his hands over Jaz's ass in his lap. Adam tossed his head toward Joe's occupied hands. With a grin, Joe popped the snap and peeled her jeans away from her skin. Jaz laughed softly into Adam's lap and lifted her hips to Joe. 

Taking Adam in her mouth, she moaned as Joe's fingers slid into her. Feeling Joe, with her attention on Adam, Jaz was aware of little else. 

Joe and Adam looked at each other and checked the mirrors for any sign of movement in the back seat. Jaz got louder the closer she got. Joe smiled, "Are you going to shut her up or what?" 

Adam grinned, "Okay, same time. Ready? Go." 

Adam relaxed back into the seat and pumped his hips in time with Jaz. He felt her breathless against his skin. Joe worked his fingers until Jaz could barely focus. Just as she broke, Adam let go into her mouth stifling the sound. Jaz collapsed between them half splayed across Joe's thighs and content to let her lips and tongue fondle Adam's cock until Joe's arms pulled her away. 

She nuzzled into Joe's chest, annoyed at his thin cotton t-shirt that prevented her from reaching his skin. Joe ran his hands under her shirt, "Too bad we have to leave her clothes on." He spoke just above a whisper. 

Adam glanced over in agreement and pulled his pants closed. Jaz was staring at the cap hanging from the gear shift. She looked up at Joe as she reached for it. He didn't stop her. She buried her face in it and softly gasped. "I'm careful with it," Joe answered. 

Jaz gently slid it backward over her head and dropped as low as she could get into the floorboard. Joe lifted his hips with lust darkened eyes as she pulled down his pants and repeated the treatment she gave Adam. Unable to handle it, Joe removed the cap from her head and lifted her face,"Let it be you." 

Tears threatened Jaz but she kissed down Joe's abs and went back down until he was gripping the arm rest and fighting not to fuck her face. He released into her with a groan and let her keep going until he had nothing left. 

Jaz was asleep in the floor with her cheek still against Joe's bare cock when Adam nudged him to wake her up. Gently, Joe pulled his pants closed and cuddled Jaz up into his arms and held her.


End file.
